dcfandomcom-20200222-history
H'ronmeer (New Earth)
Ma'alefa'ak engineered a telepathic virus that passed from one victim to the next whenever a Martian used their innate psionic abilities. The curse created a mental fire, which psychosomatically caused its victims to erupt into flame - further feeding the Martians' understandable fear and vulnerability to fire. With few exceptions, nearly every Green Martian still living on the planet succumbed to the plague and died. One survivor was a manhunter named J'onn J'onzz. Before the virus could infect him, a transmitter beam from Earth teleported J'onn through space and time, bringing him to the outskirts of Denver, Colorado. What J'onn never realized however, was that he was mentally tethered to the spirits of all those who died on the planet. As such, their souls could not find peace, and H'ronmeer was unable to guide them to the afterlife. Although the jaunt to Earth was instantaneous for J'onn, in actuality, many centuries had passed on Mars. In the late 20th century, H'ronmeer discovered J'onn alive on Earth and used his power to beckon him back to Mars. With the help of the aging scientist Dr. Saul Erdel (the man responsible for bringing J'onn to Earth in the first place), H'ronmeer made contact with this Martian Manhunter. J'onn, having had his true memories of Mars altered by Dr. Erdel, rebelled against H'ronmeer, believing him to be nothing more than a byproduct of a sentient spore that he had only recently contracted. Even J'onn's allies in the Justice League believed that the images of the God, H'ronmeer, were nothing more than J'onn's psychic projections. H'ronmeer managed to win one League member to his side however, Mister Miracle. Being an alien himself with a deep understanding of Gods and spirituality, Miracle came to understand why H'ronmeer was on Earth, and why he needed J'onn. Although his actions seemed traitorous at first, Mister Miracle helped J'onn to find his way back to Dr. Erdel. Erdel used his transmitter technology to send the Martian Manhunter back to Mars. On Mars, H'ronmeer restored J'onn's true memories and revealed that he needed the Manhunter's strength and fortitude in order to save the ghosts of Mars. Once he acquired full command of his identity, J'onn was able to break the psychic tether binding the Martian souls to their world. Once freed, H'ronmeer was able to usher the lost spirits into the afterworld. | Powers = * : The full range of H'ronmeer's abilities are unknown. ** : It is known that he can communicate with the deceased and usher souls into the afterlife. ** : He can communicate with other individuals either by vocalization or telepathy. ** : He can alter his size and shape to a limitless degree. ** : He can traverse time and space without the aid of external resources. ** : As a God of fire H'ronmeer has complete control over flames. ** : H'ronmeer can take people's souls from the afterlife and return them to their bodies. ** : As a god H'ronmeer is virtually immortal. | Abilities = | Strength = Strength level unknown; presumably, H'ronmeer possesses superhuman strength of an incalculable level. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *H'ronmeer is recognized as one of the more powerful and active Gods within the Martian pantheon. * The Green Martians are not always in agreement concerning H'ronmeer's true motives and function. Some factions consider him the God of Death and Fire, while others consider him the God of Light and Life. | Trivia = * As H'ronmeer is a God of Death, he may function as an analog, or even an aspect of The Endless entity known as Death. Many members of the Endless are recognized by different names in different alien cultures. Death's little brother, Dream, for example is known as the Martian God of dreams, L'zoril. It stands to reason then, that H'ronmeer actually is Death, albeit in a different form. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Martian Manhunter Supporting Cast